Animal Planet presents: Growing up Raptor
by savingswithsun
Summary: An episode of Animal Planet's "Growing Up" series starring our favorite four raptors.


**Animal Planet presents: Growing up Raptor**

This is a first-person perspective throughout story while you view at home on your TV, tablet, phone, or other device.

I will do my best, but you'll need to **fill in music for yourself'**

Fade in from promo for _Call of The Wildman_

 **Dramatic music plays.**

Narrator: "They are fierce hunters (full size raptors are seen running after antelopes in dark)!" (Screeching and other excited noises are heard from raptors)

Cuts to next image:

 _Mission Impossible_ **-esq music plays**

"They are cunning (raptors are shown in the "trapping triangle" around a large and powerful bull twice their size with big horn in sunny mid-day sun) hunters who work together."

Cuts to next image:

 **Upbeat music plays**

"They show intelligence (Owen drops his arm and the raptors run to a flagpole)."

"They can learn many words in the way your dog can (Owen yells "Rope" and they all run towards a pile of ropes while twenty feet away is a pile of basketballs, and thirty feet away are bowling pins)."

"They can do all that and more … _and_ _they've been_ _ **extinct for 65 million years!"**_

"Tonight on _**Animal Planet**_ come see the journey between an alpha and his 'raptor squad' as we follow Owen Grady, his colleague Barry, and of course his raptors for the first year of life learning and maturing on ' _Growing Up: Raptor_ '." Theme music plays.

Goes to commercial

Commercial break ends

 **The full grown raptors are seen moving around exploring and chasing imaginary prey & ** **instrumental** **music is heard.**

The view is panning over the island while the sounds of the island's birds and wildlife can be heard. Narrator: "Although the mightiest or scariest hunter we know is the same dinosaur every little boy loves, the T-Rex, many have come to respect the raptor as perhaps the 'NAVY SEAL' of dinosaurs. While the T-Rex is a solitary giant killer,the inspiration for _Godzilla_ many think, the raptors are a leaner, meaner, more versatile, intelligent, and known for their team work group of dinosaurs. Being thought of as 'NAVY SEALs' has some irony as you'll see."

 **Owen is shown sitting in his trailer being interviewed as the camera follows him from working on his bike into the trailer.**

Owen: "My name is Owen Grady and I am 'the alpha' of the raptors. I was with the Navy when I first learned of _Jurassic Park_ and its end. Its reasons for failure were mainly a well-guarded secret, but rumors started, and then people started writing books. People gave interviews and when I heard they were making a new park I thought, 'Wow! Dinosaurs, I mean…that's worthy of a 'wow' right there-and now they're doing it again. I worked in naval training for some of the best tracking dogs and other animals-some I can't mention, but if you ever watched _Flipper_ on TV you mayyyyy get an idea (he winks at the camera). So I am at a training facility working with these beautiful _Malinois_ -Belgian Shepherd Dogs for all the cat people & non dog-experts they are the only ones the Navy use. I really had a bond with them. Being part of the military, especially in the Navy, I learned my Morse code and military alphabet for radio. If you ever saw any war movie/TV show you'll always see someone on a radio saying something like, 'Tango 7 this is Bravo-7-Alpha, we're under heavy fire!' or something like that. They're using military code. Every letter, so that it can be sure it is heard correctly, has a corresponding word. The four dogs I worked with were named 'Papa', 'Quebec', 'Romeo', and 'Sierra.' I chose those names because "P, Q, R, and S" comes after "O." "O" is 'Oscar' but for me it was 'Owen'. Anyway… I got this call from a department within the navy saying they're doing a study for _Misrani Global_ in order to find out just how smart the raptors, which were part of the failure of the first _Jurassic Park_ as well as incidents at Isla Sorna-twice-really are. So I packed what little I had at the base, came over here, found a great bike and trailer, and here we are. Raptors are called that since they are considered 'birds of prey' in some cases, but I like to think of them as NAVY SEALs-and it is only fitting that I am here, as a Navy man, to work with them (laughs)."

Narrator: "In order to learn more about the raptors Owen has been working with we decided to go to their 'father', Dr. Henry Wu."

(Cut to earlier recorded footage shot before the interview with Owen inside the lab with Dr. Wu being interviewed).

Dr. Wu: "Hello, I'm Dr. Henry Wu and I'm, 'the father' (he chuckles) of all the dinosaurs in _Jurassic Park_. I have had many children in the past. Some stayed close to home and others were rebellious and left home to live elsewhere. All of my children have had their ups and downs, but their mothers and I have learned to be better parents. We're really excited for Owen as he embarks on raising these four new raptors. (Camera pans to an incubator with four eggs behind turned and shown under yellow light) Oh they're not born yet, but we know all four are girls (he chuckles again). Oh hi Owen (Owen comes into frame and they give a 'bro hug')! How'd the date with Ms. Dearing go? (Owen gives a kind of 'Uhhh…now you want to know?!' smile and says, "Well I learned a lot-she _doesn't like tequila_ "). Well it seems it will be a story for later. In the mean time we estimate these eggs will be hatching within a few hours and this big brother is anxiously awaiting the birth of his four sisters."

 **Camera cuts to Owen sitting in the lab as the camera goes into focus on him sitting while he pretends to film the incubator with his phone and mimics nail-biting as the show cuts to commercial.**

 **(Return from commercial shows exterior of lab and transitions inside with Owen sits watching anxiously the incubator from about 10 feet.**

 **(Subtitle: 2 hours later)**

Owen: "Henry! Henry! I see the eggs moving!"

Dr. Wu: "Well get over there, 'big brother'! They're going to want to meet their brother."

Owen runs over: "Thanks dad! I'll make ya proud."

 **Owen looks on with real fascination like a brother about to meet his real sister for the first time. First to emerge is a brown raptor…the egg shell moves and cracks as the head comes out. It cries out as it pushes out.**

 **Owen dawns medical gloves and helps by gently taking a piece of shell off the newborn's head** and talks to it in a soft voice saying, "Hey there…little girl, I'm going to watch over you, teach the ways of the raptor, teach you hard lessons, give tough love, but plenty of the better kind."

Owen looks back at the camera and gives a half eye role and says, "Hey, I'm not scripted and I know more about dogs, but I am learning now and I'll see if I am better with my second sister."

 **The camera operator laughs and the image moves in a little. Owen picks up the raptor, which is the size of a novelty football (the kind given away at games and events on college campuses with the school's logo printed on it) and comes in close and the infant raptor rubs his face to Owen's neck.**

Owen: "For you non-experts in animal training or animal behavior I am imprinting my scent on him or rather he's imprinting it on himself and I am now the first thing he's ever encountered. He literally can smell the blood beneath my skin as far as we know…I just hope he doesn't develop a taste for it." Owen and the raptor nuzzle more and within moments it has started to raise its arms and its claws wishing to be tactile, it seems they're curious as cats. The claw comes over ready to start seeing if it can pierce Owen's skin. **Owen smiles and motions for a nurse nearby and she gently takes the newborn raptor and proceeds to wash her.**

 **(Subtitle: 10 minutes later)**

 **The camera zooms in on the three other eggs under a dark yellow light on another egg as it cracks. Out of the egg emerges a raptor with a blue set of scales and beautiful lines on its back resembling war paint from a Celtic tribe far, far away. Owen again reaches down and repeats the same process and this raptor is more aggressive and eager showing more curiosity clearly wanting to climb up Owen's wrists, but yet lacks the ability. She rubs her neck on the same area of where brown raptor was moments ago. Owen comes in a little more to hug this eager newborn.**

 **Camera zooms in on Owen clearly smiling a little taken aback. The raptor again tries to move up Owen's wrists and this time makes it onto them.**

Owen: "Wow! You're an eager little girl, you seem quite happy. I guess you're blue only in color."

 **Another nurse comes to take the second raptor to be washed and gently dried to be put under warm lights with the brown raptor who huddle together in an enclosure with some straw.**

 **A third egg is hatching and the forth is already moving. Owen only has time to take a green raptor, nuzzle it to his neck, look it in the eye, and say hi before needing to hand it off as the forth egg hatches with a slightly greener raptor emerging. Owen reaches down and happily picks up the fourth raptor.**

Owen: "Hi little sister. Your other sisters are already playing. I am sure you'd like to meet them. I am your big brother and together we're going to learn and have some fun."

 **The forth raptor already showing intelligence moves towards Owen's face and as Owen turns his head the other way looking over this newly born raptor she then moves towards the other side… _recognizing_ the scent of her sisters.**

 **Owen proceeds to give the last raptor his own wash and rinse. The nurses look on smiling, giggling, and one pats his shoulders saying he will make a great father someday. Owen can't help but laugh a little. He brings the last raptor to the enclosure and puts her in with her sisters & the nurse puts her raptor inside as well. The brown and blue one are still huddling and the light green one is moving towards them slowly. Owen puts the forth one with the blue and brown newborns. They're clearly cold and staying together for warmth. Dr. Wu comes over with another lamp and it turns a dark yellow and you can see the raptors quick breathing become less labored and they start looking around.**

He looks them over and points to the blue one, "Bravo! You are 'Bravo..BRA-VO'…great show just now." He points to the light green raptor who is now looking up at him, "Hey there little lady, you are 'Charlie'…CHAR-LEE." The other green raptor looks up, "You are 'Delta'…DEL-TA." The brown raptor has stepped in front of the blue one and cranes her neck up. Owen smiles down, "And my eager little sister, you are 'Echo'-EC-OH'."

 **Owen moves his hands down and they come over, two sucking, one biting, and Bravo starts to crawl up Owen's wrist by climbing over Echo. Owen smiles, picks up the the little blue one and brings her up to his shoulders** , "You are so happy. You're only blue in color Bravo…you know what? You already are making me proud so 'bravo', but you are so colorful in your demeanor. 'Bravo' is what I will shout when you and your sisters do well, little blue girl. You are 'Blue' and you are the BETA. Now you guys—girls look hungry."

Dr. Wu comes over with a bottle of milk and smiles, "Here Owen, it's time for 'Blue's' first meal.

 **Owen brings the bottle closer and Blue already is reaching for it and latches on.**

Owen: "Wow! She's hungry, but I bet we all were when we were first born. Thank you Henry (Henry is feeding Echo) oh and thank you ladies (two nurses are feeding Charlie and Delta)."

 **The view cut from the nurses to Henry to Owen with no audio, just sweet and nice music, like a lullaby and has kind of a 'glitter' feel to it. Owen is saying something which appears to be funny or an inside joke as he cradles Blue in his arm and hand on the bottle and talks to Dr. Wu, cradling Echo, and he rolls his eyes and laughs. The camera zooms in on the nurses as they smile and wave their hands and wiggle their fingers at Charlie and Delta.**

 **A transition follows: The raptors are shown in larger enclosure the size of an above ground pool inside the lab with many lights making a warm, if not hot, light. The raptors are following Owen as he moves they come around him. He kneels down and stretches his arms out with his hands clasped and all four push to get inside the area between his arms and close. He moves his arms apart and Blue heads to one hand and the other three to the other. Finally the raptors begin to settle down to nap. Owen moves away slowly and sits down, he too is tired. As Owen rests with his back to the enclosure Echo and Blue each take up place on his shoulders while the other two rest in his lap.**

 **Subtitle: An hour later.**

 **Owen rises up and gently takes Blue off his shoulder, Echo jumps, and Charlie and Delta get up.**

Narrator: It's been an exciting couple of hours. Though they've only been around for a couple hours they're already showing signs of intelligence and hierarchy. It may sound hard to believe they're forming something this soon, but instinct is much more powerful than we know. Then again it could just be that some were more awake or hungrier than the others."

 **Transition shows sun rising over the horizon and camera moves to lab and inside the doors.**

 **Subtitle: Next morning**

Owen is bottle feeding Echo while Charlie and Delta playfully nip and bite and roll around, Blue rests at Owen's knees as Owen sits "Indian Style."

Owen: "They're awake; they awoke about thirty minutes ago. They're hungry. However, they're a tad more docile now. Here want to hold one?"

 **Owen takes the bottle, now empty, out of Echo's mouth, rubs her head, and puts her down. He holds out a pair of medical gloves towards the camera, it changes hands to the second operator, and now the hands of the first camera operator are shown as Owen gently picks up Charlie and places her into the hands we see on camera. Charlie screeches softly, looks up and down the hands, takes a few steps, and starts to nip and claw at the operator's fingers through the gloves, but not hard. She begins to suck on a finger.**

Owen: "She's hungry, why don't you feed her?"

 **A bottle is handed towards Charlie and the camera operator's hand takes the bottle and as soon as it is a few inches toward Charlie she reaches up and takes into her mouth and rapidly starts feeding.**

Owen: "She's hungry isn't she?" **Owen smiles as the camera, held by another member of the film crew, zooms out and we see the other camera operator holding Charlie feeding her smile and nod.**

 **Camera moves over towards door as Dr. Wu enters holding a bucket of things such as tennis balls, rope toys dogs would use, a large rubber mouse, and a few bowling pins.**

Dr. Wu: "Hey big brothers, why don't you go outside and play with your sisters after breakfast, I'll join you as soon as I 'wash the dishes'."

 **Several days of footage are shown with upbeat music, cute at times, and other times really exciting. Owen is shown rolling tennis balls and raptors chase them, playing tug of war with ropes with two raptors at a time, we see Charlie with all four of her limbs gnawing on a bowling pin, Delta pounce on a large rubber mouse, Echo searches for a tennis ball Owen threw into the bushes, and Blue goes to pull a bowling pin from behind Owen without him seeing it.**

 **Screen fades as next scene comes into focus in daylight as Owen sits inside a larger enclosure with plants, some ropes, what look like cat toys, and a squeaky ball are around him. Charlie and Delta sit on either side of him while Echo sits in front as behind her Blue is being bottle fed. The raptors have grown and are the size of NFL-grade footballs and stand two feet high.**

Narrator: "It's been only two weeks, but dinosaurs-especially these ones-seem to grow fast."

 **Owen is shown with some tears on his clothing and what look like scratches and bites in his wrist and neck. He sits on a bench at the end of large enclosure with walls up to his neck. A park ranger keeps an eye on the raptors and gives a wave to the camera as Owen runs his hand through his hair making it look a little less scraggly.**

Owen: "The last two weeks have seen a lot, a lot of fun, and _a little too much by them_ (he gestures at the injuries and his tears in his shirt) at times by them (Owen laughs and rolls his eyes). Don't worry; it's not as bad as it looks. I know you have some footage to show and I'd love to narrate to it as we see what's happening."

 **During the narration footage is shown of them running around after Owen, playing with each other, gently pulling and biting at Owen on the ground as he laughs, and being fed. They chase after moving rope like cats. They chase Barry down and he slows down and goes to kneel one knee down and smiles as all four hop on his shoulders…Blue (lightly) biting at his neck while the others attack his shoulder and upper back (like large kittens).**

Owen: "They're a lot like what I imagine infants are like as they love to climb, love their toys, pull on ropes, and if you roll a ball towards them WATCH OUT! Delta jumped with all her limbs bringing her claws to bear and popped—destroyed- this basketball (he holds up a deflated and ripped basketball as the camera cuts back to him speaking in the trailer and back to the footage)."

 **Footage is shown of him running like a soldier in a jog followed by the raptors at the same pace behind him around a large enclosure that isn't theirs-yet. Owen resembles a drill sergeant running with his troops following. Music plays like something out of a Navy hymn.**

Owen: "Every morning we start with a jog. They are just following me. I don't really have any commands. When we're done I say 'HALT' and they usually do; they've associated that to mean they're going to be fed soon. If Blue or Echo-who seems to challenge Blue for BETA-come at me with hissing I say 'Stand Down' and give quite a look. That tone and look tells them it is to really time to stop. I am about to do some feeding, they've been weaned off their bottle-feeding. We now feed them a protein-liquid and we have this neat kind of "river" of circulating liquid through a channel machine set up here-it is made to resemble a moving stream of water."

 **The device resembles a small river bed where a prospector could pan for gold. Footage shows the raptors head in the water will only enough room for them to breathe as they drink with vigor.**

Owen: "Here's the interesting part: you've got to see this because we learned something and in hindsight it was kind of something we should have known at the start: if I fed them any food without eating anything first in front of them-they'd _bring it back to me_! Seeing me as the alpha they wouldn't eat _until after_ I did. **It was so cute!** I am about to feed them raw chicken breasts since everything in the world tastes like chicken."

 **Footage shows Owen standing above the raptors inside the enclosure this time with audio.**

Owen: "Breakfast! Blue! Here you go!"

 **Owen tosses the chicken, but Blue doesn't attempt to catch it, and it lands in the grass. The raptors all look to Owen, then the other three at Blue. Blue picks up the chicken in her mouth and walks over to lay it Owens feet. Owen smiles, picks up the chicken and tries to throw it to her again with the same results. Owen then moves over to his backpack just off camera and comes back in frame with a CLIFF BAR. He tears into it like he's hungry dog,"RAH! Mmmmmm…CLIFF…mmmmm!" The raptors look on. This time when Owen throws the chicken breast Blue jumps up in to catch it with all four limbs and proceeds to gobble it down. Charlie, Delta, and Echo are fed showing the same enthusiasm as Blue.**

 **Cuts back to Owen narrating and the footage has no audio**

Owen: "After breakfast I allow them to play with each other, kind of a 'recess' while I can actually eat as later they realized it was okay to eat what I gave them right away. We think they 'understand' I am feeding the pack-but since I was doing the feeding I must have already eaten. The trick was to have the food already in the area we were working and not have them there and then bring the food. Watch, you can see Barry has the food brought out before we do out next lesson."

 **Footage shows Barry bringing a bucket of chicken to an area of trees.**

 **The footage cuts back to Owen being interviewed on the bench as Barry comes in and gives Owen a 'bro hug.' Owen tells Barry to introduce himself and say what's going on.**

Barry: "My name is Barry and I'm from 'aiti (Haiti) and speak French as well as English. I'd love to teach our raptors French, but we agreed they should only learn one language-at least for now. It is tempting to teach them a word when Owen is eating." Barry mimics holding a hotdog in bun. Barry,"You know 'Saucisse'! (The subtitle shows the word "sausage") Boy! Look at all dat chicken. We could have fed de entire park staff one night with all the chicken these guys have eaten in the last few days.

(Owen and Barry laugh)

Maybe we'll teach their children French. Owen, we're ready for the next round of 'hide and seek'."

NARRATOR: "When we come back we'll see the raptors play 'hide and seek' as they get to show off their true hunting skills as _Animal Planet_ continues with _Growing Up: Raptor."_

 **(Commercial break ends with a promo for _River Monsters)_**

 **Camera footage pans across the island and ends with the raptors behind a chain link fence. They are now in a far larger enclosure and away from the "playground", they are now in the real habitat.**

 **An anxious piglet being held by Owen is being brought to a chaine-link fence inside the paddock. The raptors, on the other side of the fence, start hissing and even reaching out. The hissing gets really loud and the pig really struggles, hard, and is squealing loudly, as he is held just out of range of the raptors as they eagerly, and almost angrily inhale the scent. The fence is being pulled and pushed pretty hard….**

 **Owen prepares to drop the pig and before it even gets close to the ground it takes off like a bolt of lightning! The raptors are getting very impatient. Barry looks a little scared, seeing this before doesn't make it any easier to watch…. Owen looks at his watch intently, preparing to time the raptors as they run. The pig has run out of frame and another camera operator from a higher perspective in the enclosure catches the pig running.**

 **The camera cuts back to Owen who yells,"Go!" Barry opens the fence and raptors run off snarling and running neck in neck to the edge of the paddock where the pig runs out through a closing door. The raptors all run up moments later looking around. The camera looks down at them when a loud voice comes over the PA, "Return!" It is Owen calling from the starting point. The raptors return running back across the enclosure to the fenced area. During this time Barry comes near Owen putting down a bucket marked "treats."**

Owen: "This is a sense drill, but we call it 'hide and seek'. We don't know if they're taking orders, just know the sound of my voice, or just associate the sound of my voice with food. Either way we are rewarding them with their 'special treat' for coming back." Owen pulls a mouse from the bucket and yells as he tosses mice to each, "Bravo! That is good! That is very good! Blue! That's what you get! Charlie! Great run! Delta! Quick to spot! Echo! Always up side by side with Blue! Good work! Enjoy that."

 **The raptors chomp and swallow nearly swallow the mice whole. Transitional music plays and footage of Owen doing morning jogs, "sense drills", feeding in morning, the raptors playing with each other…it is starting to get a little rougher now with more screeching and actual biting. There is a growing conflict between Echo and Blue. Charlie and Delta do not vie for dominance.**

 **Other scenes show all four raptors under Owen's arms sleeping as Owen too, obviously tired from playing, sleeps. They all sit against a tree sleeping.**

 **Other footage shows Owen pointing towards a flagpole and all four run up to it.**

 **The screen transitions and Blue wrapped around Owen's neck, Echo in his arms, and Charlie and Dela at either side as Owen sits and reads from a magazine. A captain reads: '15-minute break.'**

 **Subtitle: Two months later**

 **The view passes the laboratory showing just computers running, Dr. Wu exiting and giving a wave to the camera and says goodnight. The view cuts to night vision showing green with the raptors walking around, just always exploring and examining the area so they are never snuck up upon. The camera passes by raptors who now stand three feet tall.**

NARRATOR: "It's almost time to go to bed, but tonight Owen isn't going back to his trailer."

 **View shows Owen leaving his trailer, in normal dark with light from a lantern hanging on the outside of his trailer , with a sleeping bag and a canteen. The camera catches up with him at the door to the paddock. As Owen approaches the door the raptors come running over as if they are about to have a conversation. The gate opens and Owen leans down as each one comes over; Blue and Echo each vie to get under his arms like happy dogs. Charlie and Delta each hug a leg lightly biting and clawing at them.**

Owen: "Tonight I am sleeping alongside my sisters. It is just a sign of trust and builds relationships more, my scent is all the more present, they'll guard me at night, sleep in shifts, and of course still want to nuzzle and 'play' and by 'play' I mean biting and clawing me in places. We've seen them sleep in shifts each night, they really are a military unit-they're the 'NAVY SEALs' of the island."

 **Barry ambles into view and comes into the paddock with a lantern, one of those from TV with batteries giving a blue light.**

Barry: "You want any-ting? A night light? A blanket?"

Owen: "How about letting me do a brief demonstration?"

Barry: "Of what?"

Owen: "I actually taught them a command when I whistle and point."

Barry: "What is the command?"

Owen: "This!" Owen whistles and points towards Barry.

 **The raptors run at Barry and bowl him over playing with him and just going at him like dogs happy to see their owner-dogs that gnaw and bite at your skin like a dinosaur. Barry laughs and tells Owen** ,"Call off your 'tisters." **Owen and Barry laugh.**

 **A transition shows Owen lying down into a sleeping bag while Charlie, Delta, and Echo form a triangle facing outward like they are part of the _Secret Service_. Blue settles in next to Owen and wraps her long tail around him and sleeps like a dog next to him. Transitions during the night in green night vision show Echo sleeping with Owen, Blue taking the place as one of the guards, then Charlie, and Delta. **

**View goes to dark and now focusing on the sun rising. The view moves across the area around the paddock.**

 **Owen wakes up, stretches, and at this point all raptors sleep around him. It seems they stop guarding and all went to sleep as morning got close. Owen gives the "shhh" sign and walks away looking fondly at his sleeping sisters.**

Owen: "I'm going to let them 'sleep in.' They were up late, perhaps I should have guarded them at one point, I'll make sure to try that next time. Today I am going to actually begin working on a set of commands. It will start with them chasing after a pig or perhaps a large rat. When they approach the end of the paddock I will tell them to hold, then tell them 'eyes up' or to look at me, move along the walkway telling them to follow me, feed them, and then tell them run to the other side of the paddock. It will be an arduous process and I don't expect to have it all done quickly, it will come in stages. Today I am going to get a clicker from the man who's overseeing the-"

 **Hoskins comes into view without warning.**

Hoskins: "Owen, you SOB! You gonna to talk about doing it or do it? Here (Hoskins hands him a brand new clicker)."

 **The raptors hearing Hoskins shout wake up and raise their heads**

Hoskins then does the whole 'come here' and proceeds to give Owen a somewhat hard noogie!" Owen struggles with genuine disdain.

 **The raptors seeing this JUMP TO THEIR FEET & run over hissing LOUDLY (**Hoskins quickly lets Owen go **) and bring their claws up-almost** _ **daring**_ **Hoskins to try it again—-up to their chests. Their teeth now fully seen and growling is heard for the first time towards a human.**

 **Hoskins, as we all would be, is quite taken aback. With composure, but showing fear, he steps away from Owen holding his hands up showing them clearly away from Owen.**

 **The raptors aren't satisfied and start to move in closer.**

Owen: "STAND DOWN! Blue! Stand down! ALL OF YOU! Stand down! Hey! Back! DAMMIT BACK! STAND…DOWN"!

 **The raptors, largely _un-phased_ , still aren't satisfied, and move in _even closer_.**

 **Owen runs over to Hoskins and has him get behind him. He stares down an angry Blue and again, this time softer, tells her to stand down. She slows, lowers her claws, and the other raptors follow.**

Hoskins: "Holy (*censored* -this is _Animal Planet_ they don't swear)! What the (*censored*)?! Are those (*censored*)-ing things always like that?! What happens if you don't feed those (*censored*)-ing things?! Jesus. Has Barry ever had trouble with those…"

Owen: "CALM…DOWN! Come on, we're all _friends_ here right? You keep acting that way… _they'll perceive you as a threat_ … **again** …and I may not be able to call them off again. Hell, I _may not want to_ or even try. Now then…why don't you introduce yourself?"

 **Hoskins, still shaken, faces the camera.**

Hoskins: "Whew….feisty bunch aren't they? (Clears throat) My name is Vic Hoskins and I'm part of the 'research team' here at _Jurassic World_. I helped design all the security systems here, train the staff so that if the worst ever happens they'll be able to contain the situation, and hired this son of a gun out of the NAVY. You know for a Navy boy I am surprised you couldn't get out of a 'noogie'."

Owen: (Forces a laugh) "Try it again, this time I'll get out of it…and I may _even get some help_."

 **Screen transitions**

 **Upbeat music plays**

 **Several scenes of footage of continued playing with Owen, the raptors tugging at toys, attacking mock ups of other dinosaurs, fighting among themselves kicked up a few notches, them being fed, chasing pigs, large rodents, and having food hidden in various places to sniff out and keep their skills developing.**

 **With audio we see Owen yell "flagpole" and the raptors run to a flagpole in the center of the paddock. Across the paddock are a pile of ropes and 50 feet away are basketballs. He yells, "Balls" and they all run towards the basketballs.**

NARRATOR: "It's been four months and raptors have gone from the size small water bottle to a five-foot teenager. They are also acting like teenagers: rebellious, not wanting to listen to authority figures, and being all the more challenging. This rate of growth, while not alarming, really shows their growth to be something of a force not to be reckoned with. However, for all their size now, fierce hunting, voracious eating, more intense wrestling and 'testing' of each other-a clear indication of fighting for BETA position-they are _not entirely savage_."

 **View shows the gates opening for the first time with a buzzer and a crew of armed guards with l with stun guns the size of rifles noting "12 AMPS" on the barrels. The guards watch cautiously as Owen enters…the raptors have been screeching extra loud today.**

NARRATOR: "While Owen doesn't show it, think it, or want to give it away in any way shape or form, he now has some genuine concern for his safety, and proceeds with caution."

 **View shows the paddock door buzzes and Owen enters carrying a bucket of chicken breasts. The raptors all face him, Blue moves to the front, Echo behind her, and Charlie and Delta on either side.**

 **They stand twenty feet away.**

 **Slight hissing begins. Owen doesn't blink or back down. The sound of the rifle stun guns,** _ **Taser**_ **brand, is heard charging up with a high-pitch whine. The guards on either side of a high point like prison guards watch anxiously and point their weapons at Blue. The hissing gets louder and the raptors start opening their mouths showing their wide array of sharp teeth. They growl.**

 **Suddenly all four charge Owen leaping on him and bringing him to the ground. The guards are about to shoot, Barry shakes his head with a large "no" being mouthed, when Owen yells up.**

Owen: "(laughing) Don't shoot! (Laughing continues). They're just happy to see me."

 **The raptors are shown nuzzling him, putting their heads under his arms to get closer, Blue lashes her tongue across Owen's neck, followed by Echo, Delta, and Charlie. They start to bite at his arms and legs-enough to make Owen want to move away. They don't realize Owen doesn't have scales which would protect him from their current level of biting. They see the bucket of chicken and all start cawing.**

Owen: "Calm down. It's okay. I'm happy to see you too girls.(Laughs again)"

 **Owen stands and dusts himself off.**

Owen: "Breakfast time! Blue"

 **The raptors all wait stand side by side as each is fed, they eat from his hand today-Owen clearly in a non-throwing mood finding the moment too cute.**

 **Barry comes running in towards Owen to see if he is okay. The raptors all run in front of Owen bearing their claws and hissing at Barry. They perceive Barry as a threat due to his unfamiliar running at Owen.**

Owen: "Girls, relax. It's just Barry."

 **The hissing at Barry gets louder and those trademark caws and bird-like chirping begin, they assume the "triangle" attack position, Blue in front with Delta and Echo on either side…Charlie keeps an eye on Owen like a lone bodyguard.**

Owen: "Stand down! Blue! STAND DOWN! Echo halt! Don't move! Delta stop! I can see you Charlie-stay where you are! STAND DOWN! All of you! Girls… GIRLS! STAND DOWN!"

 **Barry stands still, not moving a muscle. He knows better, having seen Hoskin's 'learning experience.' Owen walks (not wanting to inflame the situation any more) in front of his sisters, raises his arms and holds them out horizontally, and puts hands up. Showing he is bigger than all of them and attempting to remain alpha-all four quiet down, back up, and calm.**

 **Owen moves over gives Barry a hug and gently shakes showing him to be okay, not a threat, and a member of the family again.**

 **Camera transitions to overhead of the paddock as the view come to the door. Barry comes into frame carrying a sleeping bag, Owen follows. They load their gear into a jeep and start the engine. The view is from the passenger seat as the camera man sits there filming.**

Owen: "After today's 'misunderstanding' Barry and I are going to spend the night sleeping with the girls, reestablish Barry as a friend. However, today we're going to meet someone else. He's not the dinosaurs' father, mother, or grandfather. He's their father's boss and I'd like to think good friend to the family or 'godfather'."

 **Camera follows Owen and Barry driving to the main building with classical music playing and it continues as they arrive and are shown walking upstairs to an office and they knock on the door. Simon Masrani appears at the door and invites the two men and "us" by virtue of the camera man.**

Simon: "Gentlemen, please come in, sit, and have some tea. (Simon looks at the camera) My name is Simon Misroni and I am the man behind this island and the founder of the company which bears my name, but I am here not because of pride. No, I am here to carry on the legacy of John Hammond's dream. I am really quite proud of Owen and Barry. They are joked about and made to be the object of ridicule, people call them glorified dog trainers (Owen and Barry put down their tea and look at each other briefly and to Mr. Misroni), but they are something far greater. They've established a link with a fierce and cunning dinosaur, an ancestor to our time, and they are ambassadors. From the raptors perspective ambassadors of a world 65 million years in the future (Owen and Barry smile widely, flattered if not a little embarrassed as they hold their tea cups towards Mr. Misroni). Well now that I've embarrassed them a little I brought them up here to tell them, and by the time this airs it may already have happened so it may be a moot point…but.., I brought them up here to tell them of an addition to our family on the island. They are first to know that a new and special set of dinosaurs are coming and they cannot be told when they are coming or who they are-but I am told they will be spectacular. In a twist, because I love surprises and I am still a child at heart, I don't know who they are or when they will arrive. All I know is that I will be amazed. Dr. Wu tells me his newest daughters will be 'the best of all there is to see' and while I am not quite sure what he means I am sure it will impress us all. With that gentleman I have an important meeting, the cell phone people are here, but they're not selling us a plan, we're selling them one. Good day, everyone."

 **Music you'd hear in a movie at a sunset is playing, a mix between classical and soft listening.**

 **Views are shown of the island as the sun is setting. Barry and Owen enter the paddock with the door buzzing as they enter and is closes. Barry is approached by the raptors who hiss slowly and then louder, but Barry smiles and doesn't back away. The raptors come up to him sniffing and then push their heads into him harmlessly.**

Owen: I knew they'd come around. I hate to do this to you Barry, but you're on guard duty. You stay there until Echo goes to sleep- Blue will feel challenged if you go to sleep now, Echo will if you quit your post before she does. So I ask you now, 'Can I get you anything while you stand guard'?"

Barry: "You know you're lucky your 'tisters are here with you or I'd challenge you for alpha right now."

Owen: (laughs) "Good night Barry."

 **Scenes through night vision and noting of time changes by subtitle finally showing Barry going to sleep guarded now by all four raptors in a diamond shape.**

The sun rises and all except Delta are awake. Owen rises, followed by Barry, Charlie, Blue nudges Delta to wake up, Echo stretches, and all stand.

Barry: "Well I am 'ungry. What about you 'big brother'?"

Owen: (yawns) "Yeah, why don't get us something to eat. I'm kidding! You stay here and I'll get the food. It's time for their morning jog, take them around the paddock while I fetch some breakfast. Today we're serving 'Rat 'al Nublar'."

Barry: "What?"

Owen: "Local Isla Numblar rats."

Barry rolls his eyes as he stands and starts to run the raptors follow: "Come on girls. (Barry sings a military-style running tune) 'Who are the best raptors anyone can see? The strong and swift ones running with me!'"

 **The jog ends at the side of the paddock with the PA (Barry slips out a door) and Owen stands above on a pathway with his clicker** ,"(clicks) Eyes up!"

The raptors look up as Owen says, "Good! That is very good. (Clicks again) We're moving." Owen moves and the raptors follow. "That is good! That is very good. Eyes up."

The raptors don't react; Owen reaches for a rat in the bucket. All raptors look up. Owen, "(clicks) Eyes up! And we're moving." Owen walks back on the path and the raptors don't react. Owen reaches for his clicker and clicks it, "Eyes up!" The raptors look up. "Good! Good! Blue! (Owen tosses her a rat) There you go! Echo! Here you are! Charlie! Good stuff! Delta! Good food, catch!"

 **Owen looks at the camera as the raptors eat.**

Owen: "We're off to a good start, it likely won't be easy, but I'm appealing to one of things all living things gotta to do: eat. Speaking of which (Owen reaches for a CLIFF bar), I'm hungry too. You want one?"

Narrator: "When we come back we'll see the raptors get to show us just how 'sweet and cuddly' they are when they're hungry on " _Growing Up: Raptor._ "

 **Commercial break ends with a promo for** _ **Whale Wars**_

 **A large red set of capital letters reads:**

 **SOME SCENES MAY BE DISTURBING TO YOUNG CHILDREN. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

 **Subtitle: 1 month later**

Narrator: "It's been five months and the raptors have gone from eager eyed little creatures to a fighting unit which has shown response to both sounds of voice and words, and even show a hierarchy…and we've seen what happens when _their alpha is challenged_ or _seems to be in danger_."

 **The view pans across the gates at from above. The gate's buzzers and the raptors are seen moving from one enclosure area to another. Owen is shown above on the pathway around the paddock. He pulls out the clicker. The raptors are in an enclosure with 100x100 feet with chain link fence and remote controlled-gate.**

Owen: (clicks) "Eyes up!" Lunch time!"

 **The four raptors look up and at the mention of the word 'lunch' all watch a paddock door open not far from the fence the raptors are being held behind and a beast of a bull comes running out bellowing. The raptors hiss behind a chain link fence. A buzzer sounds. The raptors' fence opens by remote control.**

 **(Intense music plays).**

 **The bull faces the raptors and lowers its horns,** _ **it doesn't move**_ **except to take its hoof, and beat it the ground kicking up dirt.**

 **(Rapid high & intense music plays)**

 **It bellows loudly as the raptors come racing out! The BULL, undeterred, CHARGES and goes for the alpha of his attackers; Blue. Blue is hit and knocked upward a few feet by the flat of the bull's head and lands hard with a cloud of dirt around her. The other three raptors stop short and run to Blue's aid. The bull bellows louder this time and cocks its head bringing its sharp horns to bear and looks at Echo angrily and charges towards her. Echo sensing she is over-matched runs. Echo runs towards the edge of the enclosure and is cornered. The camera cuts to Owen looking on with concern and darting his head back and forth side to side vying to get a better view. Barry stands beside him equally concerned. The guards charge their Tasers and high-pitch whining can be heard, Owen shakes his head at them.**

 **Charlie and Delta come to each side of the bull with claws up hissing loudly, teeth showing. The bull turns around to face his two would-be challengers when he realizes Blue is directly in front of him!** _ **The triangle has been formed**_ **. Echo takes the chance and dashes away takes up a space directly behind Blue.**

 **The bull realizes it has been outflanked, aggressively beats its hoof into the ground, and prepares for his final charge. The bull bellows extremely loud sounding like an orc from _LORD OF THE RINGS_ and charges Blue with its horns ready to pierce the flesh. Charlie and Delta jump to either side and sink their claws into the bull—the bull's sides show wounds and blood oozes from them as it bellows and head still swinging manages to get a good shot with his pointed horn into Charlie's arm causing it to bleed somewhat hard. Feeling the fight moving back to his favor it swings the other way and strikes Delta's leg with the other sharp-weapon upon its head. Both raptors break off their attack. Blue, still winded, faces down her would be attacker standing with no fear. The bull runs towards Blue who quickly moves out of the way when suddenly Echo hops above and comes down over the bull's head and neck sinking all four claws into the bull twice the size of the raptors. The bull bellows a final time before dropping. The camera pans back to Owen who looks a little shocked, but still proud. **

**Barry punches Owen in the shoulder lightly,**

Barry: "You've got some tough little girls 'dere Owen. I don't think they'll be hungry tonight."

 **An overhead camera shows the raptors feverishly consuming their prey with those distinct gurgles and screeches.**

 **The camera cuts back to show shocked guards, one turns his head in disgust while another gives the kind of 'You've got to see this' nudge.**

 **Subtitle: Three hours later.**

 **The raptors are shown around the carcass of the bull, cleaning wounds, and resting.**

Narrator: "The raptors have won a major victor against an attacker twice their size and have been eating 'to the victory.' It's unlikely they'll eat again today."

 **Subtitle: One month later**

 **Owen comes over to the gate wearing night-vision glasses and says hi to a night-vision view on our TV and smiles.**

Owen: "While I'd not say hunting during the day is 'easy' tonight we're doing it at night, in the dark. It is nearly pitch black out here, but thankfully you can see me and I you with these great night-vision glasses. The girls haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. We know they're surely hungry by now…so we have a swift dinner to catch tonight: some antelope. "

Narrator: "It's been just over six months and the raptors are believed to be full grown now and stand nearly six feet and are nothing but muscle, claws, and teeth: The perfect killing machines. Owen no longer interacts with them directly due to concern of consequences. It's not that he worries they'll attack him, he worries 'playtime' will be an attack _unto its self."_

 **Through night vision's green and white images and piercing brightness we see the raptors now behind heavy gates and no longer the chain fences of only a month ago. A buzzer sounds and two lean and quick antelope run as they have heard the hissing and kicking at the gates. Owen is heard over the PA yell,"Go!" A race through various night-visioned camera shots is shown with the raptors jumping over tress, over small rivers, dodging around rocks, ducking under fallen tree trunks all the while loud screeching is heard, and music plays with high beat dramatic flair is heard. The chase continues until in the corner of the paddock the two lean antelope are cornered. One bolts and manages to fly past all four, quickly pursued by Charlie and Delta. Blue and Echo attack the cornered prey. It is a quick and clean kill; no cry from the animal is heard. The raptors feast feverishly.**

 **Charlie and Delta run after their antelope that now becomes cornered in the other end of the paddock. Attacking from either side the kill is again swift and clean, the animal likely didn't even feel it in the final moment. The other two raptors each eat with vigor.**

Narrators: "It's quite clear, despite how dark it is, these raptors can hunt at any time of the day."

 **Screen transitions and returns to find Owen going to the paddock the next morning as he climbs up. He performs the clicker exercise and with a few drills gets closer, but each time one thing or another goes wrong. Barry arrives and Owen motions for him to try. Barry has some success and it goes quite well this time in sequence, but something breaks down each time towards the end. They both break and stand outside the gates with bottles of water.**

Barry: "Giving orders over and over again takes a toll on your throat out here in this heat. The girls are getting a drink too." [Brief cut over to the raptors drinking from their "river"]

Owen: "We have made a lot of improvement over the sequence. I still make sure to address them by name and give them treats. I'd love to go for another jog with them, with them alongside me, but I am concerned again for their sheer size. What they may regard as "rough housing" may be in fact _too rough_."

 **Footage is shown of the raptors running to various places clearly understanding words, following orders with a whistle to attack, and still get to play. They don't play with tennis balls anymore, they now chase medicine balls. The view cuts back to the men outside the gate.**

Barry: "I have an idea how be up close with them one last time: It's time we had Thanksgiving."

Owen: "Thanksgiving?"

Narrator: "When we return we'll join Owen and Barry for…Thanksgiving?"

 **Commercial Break ends with a commercial for GOLD RUSH**

 **Owen and Barry sit with Pilgrim hats on outside the paddock with a turkey platter.**

Owen: "Barry gave the idea of feeding the girls a big meal just like on _Thanksgiving_. We waited three weeks, pretending it was the start of November. This way, and its happened to all of us, they'll be full and lethargic from a big meal…resting in the midday sun with a full belly and likely too not defensive. Likely. [Owen shrugs towards Barry]."

Barry: "Yes, 'likely.' [Barry mimics a raptor biting towards the camera] We both 'tigure they've been a great set of girls, students, and Owen's case—family."

 **The screen cuts to Owen, having removed his hat, above calling the raptors with the clicker, yelling for them to look up. He then proceeds to throw entire Butterball turkeys from the local market back on the mainland and they being far too big to swallow whole each proceeds to gobble them up on the ground.**

Owen: "That's good, very good. You girls ready for a real treat? [He clicks again]. LUNCH TIME!

 **The raptors get in a line resembling a group of football players on the offensive line by the gates of the paddock knowing something is about to be released. Suddenly with a buzzer four large antelope dash out and Owen yells to 'go' and our raptors each take down a large animal and proceeds to continue their feast.**

 **Caption: Two hours later**

 **The raptors are all shown under a tree sleeping. Blue is protected on three corners by her sisters in a triangle. Owen is seen carrying a bucket marked "dessert" and motion for the guard to open the door without the buzzer.**

 **The raptors, of course, hear Owen approaching.**

 **They rise, hiss, caw, and assemble in a triangle with Delta behind Blue. Owen doesn't blink. Blue comes over and pushes in and comes nose to nose with Owen. Owen hears the light growling and then sees Blue look down to the bucket, back up at him, and pushes her head into his neck. Owen laughs.**

 **Owen is pushed backward over into Echo's arms, who holds him close in what looks like a hug, but may be an attempt to reach what's in the bucket. Owen laughs again. Charlie and Delta, each with their heads at chest level approach with a slight slither and low growl with all their teeth showing.**

Owen: "[laughs] How my girls doing?! Blue! Good to see you. Echo, always thinking with your stomach. Delta, Charlie, I brought food, dessert. You can both relax… I brought enough for each."

 **Owen is getting choked up, he knows in all likelihood this will be the last time he can interact directly. He knows the raptors are fully grown and animal instinct will be too strong and alpha status, while it can be maintained, will be challenged regularly if not all the time.**

 **For now it is a happy time. Owen has been pushed to the ground and Blue rubs into one shoulder, Echo into the other and Charlie and Delta each rest over his chest. Owen laughs and can be shown gasping for a little breath.**

Owen: "Uhhh…you're all so heavy, muscular, but heavy [heavy breathing]. Whaaa…get off. [Laughs again]. I love you too, but …uh… oh 'Eyes up!"

 **The raptors get up and stand before him looking at his eye-level. Owen, again realizing this is likely the last time he can ever get this close, hand feeds them large chicken breasts and is getting visibly choked up. They snatch it from his hand so quickly there is a little danger.**

Owen: "Okay, here is dessert. Blue, here you go, Echo, enjoy, Charlie-good stuff, and Delta—chew before swallowing."

 **[Sweet piano music plays in a scene with largely no audio except laughter here]**

 **The raptors eat and return to their lower position. Owen starts to walk to the gate while the raptors escort him in a diamond formation around him. At the gate he is able to get close to each one despite hearing a hiss from each as they all growl, like a sibling about to say something in a joking manner, and all get a final rub from him as he walks out.**

 **Barry comes over and gives a bro hug which turns to a real one and Owen is seen with no audio, his shoulders trembling & heaving a little , crying in Barry's arms as the camera slowly zooms out with the view on Owen's back. Barry squeezes hard.**

Narrator: "It's been a good—if not painful— reunion of teacher, brother, and almost father to be with his girls whom he has raised. These girls are neither girls, nor teenagers…these girls are now fully grown raptors. This isn't tea time or Thanksgiving. This was more a graduation lunch and tomorrow the girls-ladies are in college. The tests will be harder, but so will the rewards. The ladies final exam is coming up as we conclude _Growing: Up Raptor_ here on _Animal Planet."_

 **Commercial break ends with a commercial promo for other episodes of the** _ **Growing Up**_ **series noting this one can be purchased too.**

 **Subtitle: Two and half months later.**

 **Footage is shown of the raptors doing various drills, hunting bigger and bigger prey, pray more cunning including other small dinosaurs, and culminating with a bull fight…with four bulls…each looking like the** _ **meaner and bigger version**_ **of the one they took down as a team. An exciting battle between four raptors and four bulls has intense moments, moments when it truly looks like the fight could go either way for each raptor, but in the end a mixture of sharp claws, enough teeth to keep a tooth fairy busy for life, and sheer strength and determination result in victories for all four.  
**

 **Subtitle: 1 month later**

 **Owen comes to the side of the gate in early morning sun and the four raptors all put their claws on it with hissing and growling. Owen looks at each one with a semi-menacing stare.**

[Owen clicks the clicker] "Okay, morning jog. And….we're moving."

 **Owen does a jog around the entire paddock, from the outside, with his raptor squad following.**

 **The next shot is Owen back in this trailer sitting while taking a large drink from a bottle and sitting down in front of the camera.**

Owen: "Well I have seen a lot, Barry has seen a lot, that (*censored*) Hoskins has seen a lot, and fortunately you have too (he points to us). Tomorrow morning will be the final exam.

 **Subtitle: The next morning**

 **Owen is sleeping in his van and view is of him through the window of his trailer. Obviously a long night he is really sleeping. Barry comes up with a clipboard. He knocks on Owen's trailer door.**

Barry: "Owen (knock-knock-knock). Owen. Owen! ….. RAPTOR MAN! WAKE UP!"

Owen: "Okay, okay *censored* I'm awake. Whew! Let's do this!

 **Cuts to the top of the paddock and Barry comes over holding a clipboard and initials the sheet on the top, Owen does the same. Suddenly the sound of a pig squealing can be heard followed by the sound of fierce running. The pig escapes through an opening trap door. The raptors come running up and look around, their pray seemingly vanished.**

 **Various shots are shown of the raptors watching, moving, listening, and eating while the dialogue follows:**

Owen: "Hey. Okay. [Clicker clicks] Eyes on me. Blue. Blue! Watch it. Charlie, hey, don't give me that *censored*. Delta! Lock it up! Good! [Rapidly clicks] And…we're moving. Hold! That's good! That's _damn good_. Very good! See? Charlie…that's what you get! Echo! Delta! Blue…this one's for you. Hold…eyes up! Go!

 **The raptors run off to an unseen point.**

 **Barry comes up and laughing, gives a high-five gives a bro hug, and smiles broadly.**

Barry: "You finally did it man!"

 **[Ending music of a buddy-esque movie plays]**

 **The screen shows in semi-slow motion the hug again between Barry and Owen with no audio.**

 **Footage of the birth of the raptors, some feeding, games being played, hunting, Owen with them all sleeping with him, him being bowled over and ends with all four raptors coming in looking for the pig with nothing but muscle, claws, and teeth. All is shot in semi-slow motion.**

 **Final shot in real time shows them racing towards the first bull as a team as the screen fades to black.**

 **No audio and only ending music of a action-esque movie.**

 **CLOSING CREDITS**


End file.
